


you leave me breathless (you stare into my soul)

by hyucksdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musical References, No Angst, Rainy Days, Requited Love, Strawberry Lip Gloss, Underage Drinking, Uni AU, Very fluffy, basketball player haechan, chensung - Freeform, donghyuck in a crop top, makeup artist donghyuck, mark is a rapper, markhyuck, more than friends, norenmin, pool parties, singer donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: mark opened his eyes and looked in the mirror on the floor in front of him.he looked the same but at the same time, he looked so much better. donghyuck had made his cheekbones pop and shine with the highlight. his eyeshadow was barely there, just a slight dark pink near the outer corner of his eye and a sweet pink base. it looked good. mark really really really liked it.“do you like it?” hyuck asked and mark was too busy staring at his own face to answer.he wasn’t sure if he was more astounded by the fact that hyuck had the ability to do this, or that he really looked this good. either way, no words escaped his mouth as he stared in the mirror.“i’ll take that as a yes,” hyuck grinned. “you look really good, mark.”mark knew that under the powder, foundation, and concealer donghyuck had slathered on, there was a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks.(or, 6 times donghyuck leaves mark speechless, and one time mark renders donghyuck speechless)





	you leave me breathless (you stare into my soul)

_ i. _

 

mark knew that donghyuck was attractive. hot, even. most days he dressed down, but he pulled everything that he wore off perfectly. he also had been playing around with different styles lately, each one taking mark’s breath away. 

so when donghyuck emerged from his dorm with ripped black jeans with fishnets under, a cropped black t-shirt, and a light wash jean jacket thrown on top, mark was unsure why his heart was beating so fast and why his jaw had dropped to the floor. to top off the whole look, he had his hair styled up, mark’s favorite hairstyle on hyuck. mark was sure his heart was about to stop beating. 

“like what you see?” donghyuck winked at mark as the older struggled to compose himself. it didn’t help that his red hair was a deep contrast from his outfit and the way his tanned skin complimented his outfit was making mark feel lightheaded. 

“uh,” mark managed to say, knowing his face was on fire as his eyes fell to the few inches of exposed stomach. 

“oh, wait, i forgot something. i’ll be right back,” donghyuck turned and headed back into his room.

mark stared at the space where donghyuck had just been standing, donghyuck’s outfit engraved in his head. he looked so . . . hot. donghyuck never dressed like that in high school. university was the time to try new things, right? mark lightly banged his head against the wall that he was leaning on, annoyed at himself for turning into a flustered mess whenever donghyuck tried something new. 

“okay, i’m back!” donghyuck announced, holding a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, sliding them up his nose, before looking up at mark. 

donghyuck turned, giving mark a full look at his outfit. “so, what do you think? smoking hot, right?” 

“uh . . . y-yeah,” mark stuttered. he took a deep breath before pushing himself off the wall. “everyone at the party’s gonna hit on you.”

“you don’t have to worry about that. there’s only one person i want to hit on me,” donghyuck said with a sly smile. he grabbed mark’s hand and pulled him out of the building, the warm september sun beating down on the two boys.

the sunset did wonders for donghyuck, the sunny rays in hues of orange and pink, making the boy glow. mark couldn’t stop staring at him. his whole outfit looked so good, and his hair looked so fluffy and soft, mark wanted to ruffle it. 

donghyuck was just so confusing and mark’s brain was a muddled mess. he knew that he liked donghyuck more than a friend and he thought that donghyuck reciprocated those feelings, but he was a naturally flirty person, and mark just didn’t know what they were anymore. childhood friends?  a couple? something else?

donghyuck’s rambling about something that had happened in his art class earlier in the day pulled mark out of his thoughts. the party the pair was going to was nothing big, a normal friday night party to release all the stress of the week. 

when the pair showed up, the clock showed that it was almost ten. the party was in full motion, loud dance music blasting through speakers, the house a hot mess full of sweaty college kids, some drunk, some making out with each other, other playing various party games.

donghyuck and mark found their friend group with ease, donghyuck slipping up behind jaemin and jumping up on his back. mark grabbed them some drinks before making his way back to the group, stopping short when he saw donghyuck dancing in the middle of their friends, body moving to the beat. his head was thrown back, and his crop top had ridden up, exposing even more of his stomach. there was a wide smile on his face as he danced with their friends. mark sighed, bringing the cup up to his lips, taking a sip of the bitter alcohol and welcoming the burn it brought as it made its way down his throat. 

“mark!” donghyuck called, gesturing for him to join them. mark headed over to where their little group of friends had formed a small circle. donghyuck was, of course, in the center with jaemin, both boys looking like they were having the time of their lives. though donghyuck hadn’t had anything to drink, the way he was moving made mark think that something was inhibiting his mind. it was probably the stress of school. donghyuck grabbed mark’s hand and pulled him into the middle of their small circle, pulling him close and placing mark’s hands on donghyuck’s waist. mark’s hands came in contact with hyuck’s skin, his hands burning up as they touched hyuck’s cool skin. he dragged his eyes up from the younger’s waist to meet his eyes, donghyuck’s eyes shining happily as he slung his arms around mark’s neck, the both of them swaying awkwardly to the fast beat of the dance song. it was weird, how in control donghyuck always was. 

“mark! what are you staring at?” donghyuck asked, an intuitive gleam in his eyes. 

“i-uh,” mark stammered, finding himself at a loss for words for the third time that night, feeling his cheeks flush as he tried to pull away from the younger. 

“stay and dance with me,” donghyuck whispered, locking his arms around the taller boy’s neck even tighter, if that was even possible. 

mark had never danced more at a party in his entire life. 

 

_ ii. _

 

mark knew that donghyuck had always been confident. the kid was more sure of himself than anyone else, but when he got to university, it was on another level. mark loved seeing donghyuck happy, and lately, donghyuck had been smiling more often, his cute teeth appearing every time he smiled. mark loved it. 

lately, mark had been seeing hyuck with subtle differences on his face. sometimes, his eyes looked darker and more accentuated than usual. sometimes his cheekbones would glow in the sun. mark had never been able to put his finger on quite what had changed, but when he walked into donghyuck’s dorm one day, the younger boy sitting in front of his mirror with and eyeshadow palette and an assortment of brushes surrounding him, he knew exactly what was going on. 

the older boy took a seat next to the younger on the floor, waiting for him to finish getting ready so they could head out. today, he was applying a shimmery peach color on his eyelids, layering colors over each other, blending and mixing them into a pretty ombre of color. mark had a limited amount of knowledge on makeup, but he was fascinated watching the younger focus on his makeup look. 

“why are you staring at me?” hyuck asked, nudging mark gently with a teasing smile. mark knew that donghyuck knew the effect he had on him. he just liked teasing him and making mark blush in embarrassment.

“watching you do your makeup is interesting,” mark mumbled, looking away at the wall next to him. 

“yeah? does this color look good on me?” hyuck asked, closing his eyes so mark could see the extent of the eyeshadow. the outer corners of his eyelids were a soft brown, fading into a peachy pink and then into a bright coral in the inner corner. layered on top was a shimmery glitter, making the whole look pop. 

“y-yeah,” mark assured the younger, “all your makeup looks look good.”

“really?” for a second, mark thought that some insecurity had slipped into his voice. he leaned into the younger, slipping his hand into hyuck’s. 

“really. you’re really good at doing makeup.”

donghyuck smiled, clearly pleased the answer. he picked up a nude lip color, spreading it across his lips slowly. mark stared at donghyuck’s reflection. he couldn’t take his eyes off the younger. he literally glowed. 

“okay! all done! how do i look?” donghyuck asked, looking up at mark for approval. 

“really pretty, hyuck. i really like how your cheeks are shining,” mark complimented, a fond smile growing on his lips. 

“you mean the highlight? i really like it too,” hyuck grinned before his eyes widened. 

“can i do yours?” hyuck asked, face lighting up in hope.

“sure,” mark found himself saying, agreeing even though he had never even thought about wearing makeup before. 

“do you want me to tell you what i’m putting on your face?” hyuck asked, gently turning mark’s face towards him. 

mark just nodded, watching donghyuck sort through various piles of powders and bottles of foundation. 

“okay,” hyuck started. “so first i’m gonna put some primer on. this’ll help keep the makeup on for longer.”

mark had no idea what hyuck was talking about, but he loved the way hyuck talked about things he liked. he’d gesture wildly, eyes shining, and there’d be a permanent smile on his face. mark loved it. he sat there, listening to donghyuck ramble about different makeup products with a stupid smile plastered to his face. 

he sat still as donghyuck put bronzer and blush on, explaining what each product did. he made sure to throw in his personal opinion on every brand, and mark loved hearing what worked for him and what didn’t. it was so surreal, that someone like donghyuck, so cute and sure of himself, so talented and amazing, liked someone like mark. 

he sat still as hyuck put layers of eyeshadow on his eyes, holding his breath when hyuck came closer to blend the pigments. donghyuck was being so gentle with mark, making sure that he was okay with everything he was putting on. mark knew that he’d agree if donghyuck wanted to punch him in the face. he would do whatever donghyuck wanted. 

“open your eyes and look,” donghyuck said quietly, sitting back and inspecting the final look. mark opened his eyes and looked in the mirror on the floor in front of him. 

he looked the same but at the same time, he looked so much better. donghyuck had made his cheekbones pop and shine with the highlight. his eyeshadow was barely there, just a slight dark pink near the outer corner of his eye and a sweet pink base. it looked good. mark really really really liked it. 

“do you like it?” hyuck asked and mark was too busy staring at his own face to answer. 

he wasn’t sure if he was more astounded by the fact that hyuck had the ability to do this, or that he really looked this good. either way, no words escaped his mouth as he stared in the mirror. 

“i’ll take that as a yes,” hyuck grinned. “you look really good, mark.”

mark knew that under the powder, foundation, and concealer donghyuck had slathered on, there was a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks. 

“okay, did i really do that good of a job?” hyuck giggled, snapping his fingers in front of mark’s face. 

“i really like it. thanks, hyuck,” mark finally said, wrapping an arm around donghyuck’s shoulders. 

the smile hyuck had on his face outshined the highlight on his face by a million watts. mark was glad that donghyuck was finding things that made him happy. makeup made donghyuck happy in a way that mark had never seen him be in high school, so he appreciated it. donghyuck deserved to be happy and confident. 

 

_ iii.  _

 

mark picked up his bag and headed out of the locker room. as a senior in high school, he was finally able to use the showers first, without having to wait for his older teammates, so he was out of the showers much faster than when he was younger. 

basketball practice hadn’t been hard or anything, but his best friend donghyuck hadn’t shown up and hadn’t told him why he wasn’t there. mark knew that he was likely just sick or decided to skip, but when he asked their coach, he hadn’t known either. so he was a little concerned.

as he said his byes to his teammates and made his way through the hallways of their school, he heard singing. he figured that it was for the upcoming musical. donghyuck really enjoyed watching different musicals and mark knew that donghyuck was really excited for this one. something about some blonde girl going to law school, mark didn’t know. but he did know that donghyuck wanted to try out for a small part, but had changed his mind at the last minute. since he played basketball, practice for basketball and for the musical would clash. hyuck had joked that it made him feel like he was in high school musical, a typical athlete trying to do more than one thing and failing. mark knew that he was bummed that he couldn’t do both. 

mark walked into hyuck’s chemistry classroom, knowing that if he was in any class, it’d be this one. hyuck was smart, but he had a hard time understanding it. usually mark would tutor him and help him out, but donghyuck always felt like a burden when he did, so more often than not, when mark couldn’t find his best friend, his best bet was the chem classroom. 

today, the room was empty, no donghyuck or teacher to be found. sighing, mark turned and walked back down the hall, deciding to try looking into the music rooms.

he heard a sweet, honey-like voice as he got into the hallway. he recognized the song, it was from newsies, one of donghyuck’s favorite musicals. the guy singing was talented, his voice was light in a way mark didn’t know how to describe. it made mark want to climb on a cloud and listen to the guy sing all day. 

mark poked his head into one of the rooms, looking for both the owner of the beautiful voice and his best friend. 

he heard the singing stop and he sighed as he was met with an empty practice room. he continued down the hallway, perking up when the pretty singing started again. 

this time he was singing something mark didn’t recognize, but it suited his voice really well. he was harmonizing with someone else, another boy’s deeper voice blending in sweetly with his. mark finally got to the last room and poked his head in. he realized that he was looking more for the owner of the voice than his best friend, but mark felt like he was hypnotized. he had never heard anyone at this school sing like that. 

mark saw a head of soft brown hair, paired with another boy’s black hair. his eyes widened because that . . . that was his best friend.  _ donghyuck  _ had the angelic voice that mark had been trying to locate. 

sure, mark had heard donghyuck’s voice before. when they were in the car and hyuck was screaming along to songs he liked, no matter if they were soundtracks from musicals or the newest rap songs. mark had heard donghyuck sing with the whole team when they were on the bus on their way to basketball games, but he had never heard donghyuck sing like  _ this _ . 

mark closed his eyes as the singing got louder, knowing that he shouldn’t creep on his best friend like this. but he was so confused while enjoying it at the same time. he leaned his head against the wall, listening to hyuck stop and start, practicing the same few measures over and over. mark thought donghyuck should’ve been in more musicals and less basketball. it was clear that hyuck enjoyed basketball, but mark was pretty sure he would’ve enjoyed being part of the musical even more. 

mark knew that if donghyuck found him like this, there was a good chance he’d run and never talk to the older ever again, but mark couldn’t form a coherent thought right now. 

all he could think of was donghyuck’s honey-sweet voice, and how talented he was. after a few minutes, mark pushed away from the wall, still speechless and amazed. 

once again, donghyuck was proving to mark that there were still layers he hadn’t seen yet. donghyuck left him speechless so easily, and mark honestly didn’t have a problem with it. 

mark wanted to hear donghyuck’s singing every day for the rest of his life. 

  
_iv._

 

mark opened his eyes, the darkness outside making him want to cuddle further into the boy next to him. it had been thunderstorming loudly outside, making it one of  _ those  _ nights. one of those nights where mark just wanted to wear sweatpants and cuddle inside lots of blankets while drinking coffee and listening to calming music. 

mark yawned and pulled donghyuck closer, locking his arms behind hyuck’s waist. donghyuck was sleeping soundly, looking peaceful and as cute as ever, hair messily fallen over his forehead, thin white t-shirt stretching across his thin frame. 

lately donghyuck had been having trouble sleeping. they had just started university, so the both of them were still quite nervous, not knowing the campus well, and not knowing many people either. donghyuck was missing his family a lot too. mark would catch him on the phone with his parents and sister plenty of times, his face downcast. as much as he’d try to hide it, mark knew the younger was missing his family more than he’d tell. so mark would pull him into his room, knowing that cuddling would fix the problem. 

right now though, a sleeping donghyuck and the rainy day outside just made mark’s heart melt. donghyuck had been working so hard lately, on his dancing and his art and just overall, mark could tell that life was taking a toll on the younger boy. mark propped his elbow up, leaning his head on his hand as he looked at the boy. he knew he was being weird, but donghyuck just made him act weird. 

donghyuck looked so calm while sleeping, it was a stark difference from the outspoken, energetic boy that mark had come to love. the loud thunder outside made mark wince, laying back down next to the younger boy.

donghyuck stirred and mark held his breath, wondering if he had been awake this whole time and knew that mark was being questionable. he just cuddled closer to mark, tucking his head under mark’s chin, breathing out softly, taking mark’s breath away and leaving him speechless, but what was new?

mark had no idea what he was feeling, but it was different than what he felt for anyone else. he knew he loved donghyuck, he just didn’t know in what way.

he was willing to find out, if donghyuck wanted it as well. 

  
_v._

 

mark leaned into the toilet again, dry heaving painfully. donghyuck soothingly rubbed circles into the older’s back, sighing softly as mark groaned.

he leaned back, tilting his head against the bathroom wall. the lights were dim but his head was still spinning, his hands clammy and a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead. 

“all good?” the younger questioned and mark nodded. donghyuck stood up and mark looked at his questioningly. “i’ll be right back.”

he left the bathroom, leaving mark miserable on the bathroom floor. mark had been feeling sick for the past week, but now it had gotten to a point to where he was clearly sick. he was pretty sure he had eaten something bad at a restaurant he and donghyuck had went to last weekend but it was clear that something was wrong. 

mark stood up, swaying slightly. he reached to flush the toilet and managed to make it to the sink without stumbling. he splashed some cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth. once he felt like he wasn’t one dry heave away from vomiting his internal organs, he made his way over to his room, collapsing into his bed. 

“mark?“ hyuck’s voice came from behind him. mark rolled over, sitting up against his headboard. donghyuck was holding a washcloth and a bowl of water, with another bottle of water in his other hand. “get comfy, okay?”

mark felt like his brain had shortwired. there was a lump forming in his throat but he had no idea why. except he did. donghyuck was so sweet, coming over to mark’s apartment to take care of him. maybe he reminded mark of his mother, whom he missed dearly, or the fact that it was  _ hyuck _ , that made it so much better. 

mark only nodded, swinging his feet in under the covers. he didn’t trust his voice to not break. if he opened his mouth he knew that either he would burst into tears, throw up again, or do something even worse like kiss donghyuck. instead he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. he needed to steel himself enough so that he wouldn’t make this awkward. that was his number one goal. don’t make this awkward for either of them. 

he shivered when donghyuck pressed the washcloth on his forehead, wiping away the sheen of sweat that had built up on his forehead. he could feel donghyuck’s breath on him as the younger leaned closer. his eyebrows were furrowed as he focused on wetting the washcloth and gently massaging mark’s forehead. 

they stayed like that for a while, until the water was lukewarm and mark felt relaxed beyond comprehension. “thank you,” mark murmured, his eyes already starting to shut. 

“anything for you, mark hyung,” hyuck squeezed mark’s hand before standing up and leaving the room, closing the door gently as mark drifted off to sleep. 

  
_vi._

 

the summer after hyuck’s freshman year of university was the most fun that mark’s ever had. they spent the whole summer together, both of them going from mark’s apartment to their hometown, to mark going to canada for three weeks to the both of them hanging out every day. mark found himself thinking that donghyuck makes everything more fun and he thinks, once again, that he’s more than blessed to have a friend like donghyuck. 

but mark’s been feeling something odd lately. sometimes he catches himself staring at hyuck for a second longer than normal, or he’ll realize that he’s blushing when donghyuck talks to him. it’s a gradual change, but by the end of the summer, mark realizes that he’s feeling something for donghyuck. something more romantic than he’d feel for any of his other friends. it’s not an earth-shattering, jaw dropping kind of realization. it’s the way mark savors every one of donghyuck’s laughs that he pulls out of him. it’s the way that donghyuck is so confident around mark but is so shy at the same time. it’s how flustered mark gets after donghyuck flirts with him. 

it’s the both of them realizing that their feelings are returned. it’s not anything big, but it’s meaningful. 

by the end of the summer, mark doesn’t know what they are. donghyuck doesn’t either. but donghyuck knows that he likes making mark laugh so hard he can’t breathe, leaving him speechless and red in the face. mark hates being speechless but he always seems to be at a loss for words around donghyuck. maybe he doesn’t mind it so much when donghyuck grins at the way mark’s face gets red, mouth dropping open, mind reeling, trying to find something to say. 

there’s one situation that stands out to mark the most. he doesn’t know what it is, but he keeps replaying the moment over again and again in his head. 

there were at a pool, with jeno, jaemin, renjun, chenle, and jisung, the whole group was there. they were all having a good time, and mark remembered thinking that donghyuck looked ethereal. his skin was tanned and he had been laughing the whole day. mark loved seeing him so happy, and he had never been happier himself. donghyuck had been telling him joke after joke, making him laugh so hard he had been crying at one point. at usual, he couldn’t form words to begin to understand what he was feeling, the best he could come up with was starstruck. 

all he knew was that he really really really liked donghyuck and seeing him happy made mark happier than he could say. 

 

_ +1 _

 

donghyuck found mark backstage, the older boy pacing back and forth, staring at the floor. he was clearly nervous, and donghyuck wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and tell him how proud he was of him. but he was too scared to ever do anything more than harmless flirting. 

instead, he settled for wrapping his best friend in a back hug, his eyes fluttering close as his arms wrapped around mark’s stomach. 

“are you nervous?” donghyuck asked quietly, feeling the older boy’s heart rate climb a little. 

“a little. i’m glad you’re here, hyuck,” mark said and for once, mark wasn’t the one who couldn’t find words. donghyuck knew he was blushing and was grateful his cheek was pressed against mark’s back. 

“mark we’re on in three. you ready?” taeyong called, sticking his head in the small room the two boys were occupying. the older boy’s face dawned with realization once he saw hyuck hugging mark and he smirked. “make sure you’re out in two minutes max.”

mark nodded and donghyuck detached. both boys were at a clear loss for words, mark obviously embarrassed and donghyuck feeling a little awkward. 

mark started pacing again, his hand brushing through his hair rapidly. “i’m so damn nervous.”

“stop, you’re gonna do great things, mark lee. it has to come true because i said so,” donghyuck said with a smile. 

the younger boy dug through his pockets, quickly finding what he was looking for, a tube of slightly tinted, strawberry-flavored lip gloss. 

“can i?” donghyuck’s voice came out softer than he expected, a little bit of his insecurity shining through. 

mark stared at the boy for a moment before nodding. donghyuck unscrewed the cap and squeezed a little out, running the tube over mark’s lips, leaning closer to see better. mark stared at the slightly shorter boy, always in awe of him. mark still couldn’t believe that this talented, amazing, sweet, lovely boy was his best friend. donghyuck stepped back, too soon for mark’s liking. mark smacked his lips, the taste of strawberries on his lips making him wonder if donghyuck’s lips would taste like this. 

“i guess i should get going,” mark said and donghyuck nodded. 

“good luck hyung. have fun and look for me!” donghyuck said before flashing a short smile and leaving backstage. 

once mark was onstage, donghyuck realized just how talented mark really was. he screamed his lungs out for his best friend, yelling the lyrics as mark rapped onstage, hyping up the crowd until everyone was jumping and having a good time. 

once mark and taeyong got to their last song, donghyuck was exhausted, but he was having the time of his life. donghyuck still didn’t understand why mark had never allowed him to come to any of his shows until now, and at the beginning, it had really hurt donghyuck’s feelings. 

mark had let his family, their friends, even random people listen to his rapping before him, before donghyuck got to. but he respected mark’s decision, and honestly, the wait was worth it. mark’s rapping was amazing and his singing was good too. the way he energized the crowd was something else, and if donghyuck were to choose one place to stay for the rest of his life, it would be in this moment, sweat dripping down his forehead, clothes sticking to his back, breathing labored. the amount of happiness he was feeling was indescribable.  _ mark _ was indescribable. 

“before we go, i wanna thank all of you for coming out to support us tonight. taeyong and i really appreciate it and we hope you enjoyed the music and had a good time. i also wanna give a special shoutout to my best friend, donghyuck, who is listening to my rapping for the first time. donghyuck-ah, i don’t know where in the crowd you are but i wanna say thank you for always supporting me. the reason i never let you hear me rap was because i wanted to make sure that it was good enough for you to hear. i wanted it to be perfect when you heard it, since you were the one who pushed me towards pursuing my dream. hearing you sing for the first time in high school inspired me to think about rapping. this, that fact that i’m here tonight, all of this is because of you, so thank you. i love you,” mark’s voice got quieter from on the stage and donghyuck felt his throat closing up. for the third time that night, he was speechless, and he felt like crying. 

the crowd let out some cheers, but they fell on deaf ears. all donghyuck could think about was mark. 

donghyuck raced backstage, barreling into one of the staff members, apologizing hurriedly before continuing on his search for his best friend. he had never felt so flustered before, but he had also never gotten confessed to by his best friend. his best friend that he had been in love with for  _ years _ . 

to say he was excited was an understatement. donghyuck finally caught a glance of mark’s sweaty brown hair, and he ran straight into him, wrapping his arms around the older boy. 

mark chuckled, turning into hyuck’s embrace, wrapping his own arms around the younger. 

“did you like the music?” mark asked shyly, looking down at the boy in his arms. 

“fuck yeah. did you see me having the time of my life out there?” donghyuck mumbled into mark’s chest. then, a soft “did you really mean it?”

“every word of it,” mark affirmed gently. 

donghyuck looked up, into his very talented best friend’s eyes, sparkling but still unsure. donghyuck leaned up and closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips to mark’s. they stayed like that for a second, before their arms moved on their own accord, mark tugging donghyuck closer by his belt loops and donghyuck tangling his fingers in mark’s hair. 

mark’s lips still tasted like strawberry flavored lip gloss, and donghyuck was rendered speechless for a fourth time that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo!!! i hope you enjoyed reading this!!!! i really really really had so much fun writing this!! markhyuck fluff gets me on a different level of uwus, those boys are just so precious:) anyways if you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you'd like!! comments are my motivation!! this fic was originally supposed to be a 5 +1 but i got carried away and couldn't bring myself to delete any of the different scenes, so it's just gonna be a 6+1! also my twitter is @cloudjungkook, where i usually freak out over markhyuck and nct!! my ig is @cloudjournals!! ok, i think that's all!!! have a good day! i hope this fic made you smile a little!!


End file.
